Love Can be Tricky!
by Kasai-chanCeCe
Summary: What if Princess Serenity declined Prince Dariens offer of marriage and as an side affect she had to marry the Prince of Vegeta-sei, would she love him or hate him?


**_Hello everyone, I'm finally back after along retirement. I'm sorry to all the fans of this story but I just wasn't in the mood for writing but slowly I'm returning to my stories. This story is currently under revision because it was so poorly written. I've gotten a little better at it since I've started but I still not that good, but I'm trying, so bare with me._**

**_-;-_**

**__**

"But mother why must I marry Prince Trunks, he's so irritating, and not to mention he's a pig whom thinks that he's lunaria's gift to all women."

"Because honey, it's for the good of the alliance."

"But why can't I marry for love you know like in the fairy tales."

"Oh honey, I wish you could but this isn't a fairy tales and your duty is to protect the people of this alliance and the only way to do that is to marry Prince Trunks, since the King wants a worthy mate for his son and he looks at you as being more than worthy, and plus you know that he won't join the alliance if you don't marry his son."

"I know all of that mother but-"

"No buts Serenity, we need this alliance with him and you know it, every since you declined the Earth Princes' proposal of marriage the Earth has been looking for a reason to attack us."

"Fine mother," Serenity sighed, "but only for the good of the planets."

The Queen's face turned to one of sheer happiness, "Thank you honey," she said, "now go on and show him around the castle, I think he's taken a liking to you."

"Yeah right," Serenity snapped, "I bet he takes a liking to anything wearing a dress!"

"GOOOOOOOO," Queen Serenity nagged as she pushed the Princess out of her chamber doors.

"But mother aren't you coming with me", Princess Serenity said quickly.

"No dear I have some important matters to attend to with the King and Queen of

Vegeta-sei", the Queen replied, "Now shoo!"

Princess Serenity turned around and slowly walked down the hall to meet Prince Trunks but on the way to she bumped into someone knocking the wind out of her but not the person she connected with.

"Well, well, well if it isn't the Odango-headed princess of the moon", the man says with a smirk.

Serenity looked up into the face of the person she least wanted to be with at the given time. "Well Hello Prince Trunks", she says with a slight bow, "aren't we just full of witty remarks today!"

Serenity then watched as he leaned down to whisper in her ear, his lips gently brushing against her ear.

"Oh don't worry about it sexy, you'll learn to love me", he whispered and smirked as she shuddered in his presence, "a little chilly, do you need me to warm you."

"No", Serenity snapped, she knew she was way more attracted to him than she let on but she would be damned before she let him or anyone else know it, _'this is going to be a long day', she thought._

"Well let's get on with the tour shall we."

"So Sexy you want to give me a tour do you, why don't we start with your bedroom and work our way out."

'I just going to ignore you and your stupid comments, and for your own knowledge I didn't want to show you anything, I have to because my mother asked me to, now this is the library and if you will notice their are tons of books for you to read and take pleasure from ", Serenity said audibly then whispered under her breath", which I am sure that is something you will never ever do.

"What was that little remark you made Princess, it sounded that you made a comment, would you like to share it with me", said Trunks with a smirk knowing he was irritating her.  
  
"Listen to me you pompous jerk you", Serenity started but was cut off by Trunks.  
  
"No you listen Princess, I know that you are attracted to me possibly even more so than I am to you so why don't we just stop playing games and lets go do something more entertaining if you catch my drift", said Trunks slyly as he backed Serenity up against the nearest wall.

Serenity's face turned red as a tomato, "I think not, you must be out of your mind and you know you shouldn't be as cocky as you are, thinking I would do anything with you, idiot."  
  
Trunks ignored her insults, "Why not were going to be married soon away, what is the use in waiting for something that is going to happen so soon anyway", said Trunks hotly.  
  
"Because it is the right the thing do and anyways this isn't the time to be talking about this we are even married yet and we're taking about sleeping together, you freak!"  
  
"Only when you want me to be sexy", Trunks replied smoothly.

"Don't call me that", Serenity yelled as they rounded the corner and came face to face with Queen Serenity, King Vegeta and Queen Asylas of the planet Vegeta.  
  
"Hello mother, King Vegeta and Queen Asylas", said Princess Serenity as she bowed deeply to the King and Queen.  
  
"Raise up Princess", said Vegeta," we don't want you to break your little back."  
  
"Now I know where Trunks learned to talk from", said Serenity.  
  
"Serenity hush", said Queen Serenity quickly.  
  
"No please its Vegeta's fault", said Queen Asylas," Vegeta show some respect to the Princess.  
  
"Hnnnnnnn", Vegeta grunted.

Queen Asylas left eye twitched, "Please don't start grunting like some wild animal", she stated calmly.

"I am the King of all Sayians", Vegeta started.

"Oh, shut up", The Queen cut him off

"What in the world has my mother gotten me into now", Serenity thought as she looked at her fiancé looking at her seductively and her future in-laws bickering, all the while her mother trying to calm the down.

**_-;-_**

**__**

**_I do not own Dbz or Sm._**

**_Queen Asylas is Bulma just wanted to give her a different name and she is sayian._**


End file.
